


Pomp and Circumstance

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I look ridiculous?  Because I feel ridiculous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #143 "pink"

“Do I look ridiculous?” asked Rodney. “Because I feel ridiculous.”

John rolled his eyes affectionately and caught Rodney’s hand as he made to readjust his velvet cap again. “You look fine,” John assured him, with an appreciative smile. “Better than fine.”

“Usually, I appreciate when you lie to spare my feelings, but I think I need a little truth here, Sheppard.”

“You look _fine_ ,” John repeated. He pulled them both out of the way to let a group of black-robed co-eds pass. “Okay, you look as good as anyone is supposed to in this getup.”

“Thank you,” said Rodney, sarcastically.

John ran his fingers over the soft pink velvet on Rodney’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said, voice low and serious, “you know I’m proud of you for this, right? Some people do go back and fulfill their childhood dreams, but not many do it quite as spectacularly as you have, _Doctor_ McKay.”

“That would have a much better effect if I didn’t already have two PhDs,” said Rodney, but he was smiling. “And music can’t really be considered on par with astrophysics, now, can it?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said John, his fingers wandering up to the equally-soft velvet on Rodney’s doctoral hood. “I’ve always thought musicians were kind of sexy.”

Rodney snorted. “Says the man who can still only play ‘Ring of Fire’ on his guitar.” Then, he added more seriously, “I never would have been able to do this if you hadn’t encouraged me, so…”

John grinned and kissed him. “You’re welcome.”

Another group of soon-to-be graduates hurried past them, and Rodney pulled away. “You have to go, or I’m going to be late.”

“I thought you felt ridiculous?” John asked.

“I did,” said Rodney. “But then I remembered that no matter what, I’ll never be as ridiculous as you. Now, go.”

John leaned in for another kiss. “Okay, I’m going…”

Rodney watched him leave, then hurried to catch up with the other students on their way to commencement. He knew that when the university president called his name, he’d be able to hear John cheering, louder than anyone.

THE END


End file.
